LAS CRÓNICAS DEL GRAN VALLE: CAPÍTULO 4
by Anonimosx
Summary: Aquí va el cuarto episodio de las crónicas. Cuando una manada de Cuellilargos migratorios llega al Gran Valle y el abuelo de Piecito cae enfermo, el grupo entero junto a una nueva amiga emprenden una nueva aventura para encontrar la cura en una tierra desconocida y llena de peligros y misterios: El Viaje A La Tierra De Las Brumas.
LAS CRÓNICAS DEL GRAN VALLE: CAPÍTULO 4: VIAJE A LA TIERRA DE LAS BRUMAS.

La escena principal comienza en el fondo marino lleno de algas y peces primitivos. Entonces la acción se centra en un banco de peces que se dirigen a la superficie, con un Dentiagudo acuático (Mosasaurus) yendo detrás de ellos, y saltando sobre el agua de forma espectacular igual que los peces.

Narrador (Aang): Hace millones y millones de años, antes de que hubiera ciudades, países y naciones, antes de que hubiera lémures, bisontes y osos, antes de que aparecieran los espíritus y su mundo, antes de que el primer ser humano caminara sobre la Tierra, el mundo estaba poblado de criaturas extrañas y maravillosas. Las más grandes de ellas recibieron el nombre de dinosaurios.

Después del océano, se observa una zona volcánica en continua erupción y luego un bosque verde y frondoso, donde un grupo de pequeños dinosaurios herbívoros (Dryosaurus) son perseguidos por un Dentiagudo (Tyrannosaurus Rex). Después se pone a llover y el entorno se cubre de niebla.

Narrador (Aang): Pero el reino de los dinosaurios estaba cambiando, su clima, sus plantas y sus animales comenzaban a transformarse.

La escena muestra a continuación un cúmulo de nubes tormentosas y en un hueco el Gran Valle.

Narrador (Aang): Sin embargo, a pesar de los cambios que se producían en el mundo exterior, la vida en el Valle Encantado seguía siendo igual.

A continuación aparece Cera que carga contra un árbol delgado y el choque hace que todas las hojas caigan al suelo dejándolo pelado, a lo que ella sonríe mientras llegan Patito y Petrie.

Patito: Cera nos has conseguido rica comida, sí sí sí sí, vamos a comer.

Cuando los 3 van a comer, notan algo debajo del montón de hojas que les asusta. Pero cuando sale se ve que es Púas que ya ha empezado a comer.

Todos: ¡Púas! (risas).

Patito: Oh, chicos mirad arriba.

Justo encima de Púas aparece de la nada una extraña bola de luz que brilla de una manera extraña, contrayéndose y expandiéndose, haciendo que todos se alejen asustados mientras parece que algo sale de la luz y cae en el montón de hojas, luego la bola brillante misteriosa desaparece sola.

Sokka: ¡Ah, ¿qué pasa, dónde estamos?!

Aang: Yo que sé, se suponía que debíamos aparecer cerca del manantial.

Toph: Tranquilos chicos, una vez que toque el suelo sabré dónde estamos.

Katara: Si no hubieras echado té sobre la piedra no nos habría transportado a otra parte.

El tono de las voces de quienes estaban bajo el montón de hojas les era muy familiar a los niños que empezaron a acercarse.

Cera: Yo conozco esas voces.

Patito: Yo también, sí sí sí sí, ¿pero de qué me suenan?

Petrie: ¿Por qué no verlo? Soplar hojas.

Cera: Buena idea Petrie, a soplar todos.

Todos los dinosaurios soplaron hacia las hojas haciéndolas volar revelando quienes estaban bajo ellas.

Suki: Eso está mejor.

Zuko: Vaya, solo era un montón de hojas.

Sokka: Pero no hojas corrientes, son hojas de estrella.

Patito yendo a abrazar a Katara: ¡Oh, qué bien, habéis vuelto amigos! ¡Sois vosotros, sí que lo sois, sí sí sí sí!

Katara: (Risas), hola Patito.

Toph: ¿Qué tal Cera?

Cera: Yo también me alegro de verte amiga.

Púas le da lametones a Sokka y Suki.

Sokka: (Risas), ¡vale Púas, nosotros también nos alegramos de verte!

Suki: ¡Ya basta, nos haces cosquillas!

Zuko: Ya veo que nos habéis echado mucho de menos.

Petrie abrazando a Aang y Zuko: Que alegría volver a veros.

Aang: (Risas), nosotros también Petrie, eh chicos, ¿sabéis donde está Piecito?

Ahora se ve a una libélula prehistórica en una flor, mientras que por detrás aparece Piecito mirando a la libélula.

Piecito a la libélula: Hola, (la libélula se va volando). ¡Espera, no te vayas!

Piecito juega a perseguir a la libélula hasta una pequeña gruta que lleva hasta un risco con vistas al Misterioso Más Allá.

Piecito: Vaya.

De repente oye unos bramidos y ve a lejos unas sombras muy reconocibles.

Piecito: ¿Qué?, anda, ¿quiénes son esos?

Entonces llegan los demás dinosaurios y el equipo Avatar.

Cera: Venid aquí chicos, le he encontrado.

Aang: Hola Piecito.

Piecito: ¡Aang, chicos, que sorpresa más grande!

Sokka: Espera, ¿de dónde viene ese ruido?

Piecito: De allí Sokka, mirad.

Las sombras pertenecen a un grupo de Cuellilargos (Apatosaurus) que se dirigen hacia el valle.

Suki: Ahí va, son Cuellilargos como tú Piecito.

Aang: Sí, me pregunto de donde vendrán.

Piecito: Voy a decírselo a mis abuelos.

Aang: Voy contigo.

Katara: Yo también, así saludamos a tus abuelos.

La escena se traslada a una charca con una catarata donde hay un grupo de Nadadores (Saurolophus), un Trescuernos (Triceratops) y los abuelos de Piecito.

Piecito: ¡Abuela, abuelo, hemos visto unos Cuellilargos que se dirigen a nuestro valle!

Abuelo de Piecito: Sí, nosotros también los hemos visto Piecito.

Aang: Hola abuelo y abuela Cuellilargo.

Abuelo de Piecito: Vaya, veo que tus amigos también han venido a visitarnos de nuevo.

Abuela de Piecito: Hola Aang y Katara, nos alegramos de veros de nuevo, (se pone a lamer a Piecito).

Aang: Hala, menudo chupetón.

Piecito: Abuela, ¿por qué me lavas la cara? No hace falta, no la tengo sucia.

Abuela de Piecito: Porque vamos a recibir a esos visitantes Piecito, y querrás estar guapo, ¿verdad?

Piecito: Supongo que sí.

Katara y Aang: (Se ríen bajito).

Katara: Que curioso, no sabía que los dinosaurios también tenían modales. Ahora que han sacado el tema, deberíamos lavarnos nosotros también.

Aang: Eh, ¿es obligatorio Katara?

Katara: Querrás dar buena imagen a los visitantes como Avatar, ¿no?

Aang: Vale, está bien, (él y Katara se lavan las manos y la cara en el manantial).

Piecito: ¿Pero quiénes son y de dónde vienen?

Abuelo de Piecito: Son primos nuestros Piecito, una manada migratoria.

Piecito: ¿Qué significa migratoria?

Katara: Significa que viajan mucho y viven en sitios distintos.

Aang: Claro, como la gente de mi manada, los Nómadas del Aire. Teníamos 4 templos dispersos en las montañas, uno al norte, otro al sur, uno al este y otro al oeste. Aunque yo antes vivía en uno de ellos, llegamos a visitarlos todos, de hecho ahora en nuestro mundo están construyendo uno nuevo en una isla cerca de nuestro hogar.

Piecito: Vaya, que interesante chicos. ¿Entonces no viven en un solo sitio como nosotros?

Abuela de Piecito: En efecto.

Piecito: Pues a mí no me gustaría eso porque me encanta vivir en el Valle Encantado.

Abuelo de Piecito: Haha, a nosotros también Piecito. Venga familia, vamos a recibir a nuestros primos.

Aang: ¿Nosotros también podemos ir?

Abuela de Piecito: No veo porque no.

Katara: Menos mal, porque ya me he arreglado el pelo.

Piecito: ¡Sí, vamos! Abuelo, ¿crees que habrá pequeños?

Abuelo de Piecito: Sí, seguro que los habrá.

De repente, el abuelo de Piecito se apoya sospechosamente en la pared de roca.

Piecito: ¡Abuelo!

Katara: ¿Qué le ocurre?

Abuelo de Piecito: Es extraño, de repente he sentido un fuerte cansancio.

Aang: Eso no puede ser nada bueno.

Abuela de Piecito: Entonces será mejor que te quedes aquí.

Abuelo de Piecito: Oh, no es necesario, ya me encuentro muchísimo mejor. Anda Piecito, ve con tus amigos abriendo camino.

Piecito: Muy bien abuelo. ¡Que todo el mundo me siga, Katara, Aang, os echo una carrera!

Aang: ¿Nos vas a echar una carrera a nosotros?, ya verás. ¡Vamos Katara!

Katara: Eh, tu pilla a Piecito, ya os alcanzaré. ¿Seguro que está bien, señor Cuellilargo?

Abuelo de Piecito: Me encuentro bien Katara, de verdad.

A pesar de lo que dijo el abuelo, tanto Katara como la abuela no se quedaron tranquilas. La escena muestra a la manada de Cuellilargos migratorios presentándose en el centro del valle siendo recibidos por sus habitantes.

Abuela de Piecito: Bienvenidos a nuestro valle anciana.

Anciana Cuellilargo: Gracias. Decidme, ¿qué tal es vuestro clima?

Abuela de Piecito: ¿Nuestro clima?, pues, es bueno.

Anciana Cuellilargo: ¿Y vuestra tierra, ha cambiado?

Abuelo de Piecito: Pues, no, la tierra no ha cambiado.

Aang: Disculpe sabia anciana, pero las cosas en el Valle Encantando no han cambiado nunca, que yo sepa.

Abuelo de Piecito: Tranquila anciana, Aang y sus amigos viven aquí con nosotros, y le aseguro que la presencia de los humanos es un signo de que todo está igual.

Anciana Cuellilargo: Bien.

La anciana mira atentamente al valle, dando más misterio a sus preguntas.

Anciana Cuellilargo: Aunque claro, a saber cuánto tiempo seguirá así.

Toph: Que misteriosa.

Cera: Sí, ¿qué querrá decir con eso de (imitando a la anciana)= a saber cuánto tiempo seguirá así?

Zuko: Shh, esto me interesa.

Sokka: A lo mejor es una dinosaurio filosofa.

Suki: Eso sí sería algo nuevo.

Aang: Señora, ¿a qué se refiere con eso?

Anciana Cuellilargo: Mi manada ha viajado por muchos sitios, y en todas partes las cosas están cambiando.

El último comentario estremece a todos los presentes.

Señor Nadador: ¿Qué?

Señora Nadador: ¿Cambiando, como que están cambiando?

Señor Trescuernos: ¿Qué significa eso, que está cambiando?

Katara: Sí, sin duda es muy misterioso.

Abuela de Piecito: Anciana, ¿quieres decir que las cosas también van a cambiar aquí?

Anciana Cuellilargo: Es difícil de saber, solo puedo deciros que no hace mucho tiempo nuestra tierra era como la vuestra.

La escena cambia a un flashback de la tierra de los migratorios, mostrando una noche de tormenta.

Anciana Cuellilargo: Hasta que de pronto empezó a caer una incesante agua del cielo.

Se ve una jungla inundada donde pasan corriendo una pareja de Devoradores de Huevos (Struthiomimus).

Anciana Cuellilargo: Nuestra tierra se inundó y se volvió pantanosa.

Se ve a un Cuellilargo caminar por el borde de un rio y cae al agua.

Anciana Cuellilargo: Unas extrañas criaturas empezaron a habitar lo que antes era tierra seca.

La caída del Cuellilargo llama la atención de un gigantesco Arrastrapanzas (Deinosuchus), que intenta morderle, pero el Cuellilargo vuelve a tierra firme.

Anciana Cuellilargo: Y otras criaturas se apropiaron de nuestra fuente de alimento: los árboles.

En un árbol donde los Cuellilargos comen, unos escalofriantes ojos asoman entre los huecos sombríos de las ramas. Después aparece una siniestra niebla que obliga a los Cuellilargos a ponerse en marcha.

Anciana Cuellilargo: La verde tierra por la que migrábamos desde hacía generaciones se había convertido, en la Tierra de las Brumas.

El recuerdo acaba, volviendo al valle en el momento presente.

Anciana Cuellilargo: Así que no tuvimos más remedio que marcharnos.

Abuela de Piecito: ¿Quiere eso decir que tu manada y tú os quedareis con nosotros, anciana?

Anciana Cuellilargo: Nunca nos quedamos mucho en un sitio, pero si los Cuellilargos queréis uniros a nosotros cuando nos vayamos seréis bienvenidos, es más seguro moverse en grupo.

Sokka: Sin duda ha sido una historia de miedo.

Toph: No me digas que te ha asustado una cosa como esa.

Zuko: Pues a mí me ha dejado los pelos de punta, hace mucho que no oía un relato tan misterioso como ese.

Suki: Vamos chicos, no hay nada de misterioso en eso, tal vez solo era un cambio brusco de estación.

Katara: Pues a mí me parece más un cambio climático.

Mientras el equipo Avatar debatía, Piecito iba a hablar con su abuelo.

Piecito: Esto abuelo, no iremos nosotros a… no iremos nosotros a migrar, ¿verdad?

Abuelo de Piecito: Por supuesto que no Piecito, el Valle Encantado es nuestro hogar.

Piecito: (Suspira aliviado).

Patito: Ah, menos mal Piecito, cuanto me alegro de que no te vayas, ya lo creo que sí, sí sí sí sí. El Valle Encantado nunca cambiara, no no no no.

Petrie: Mi también alegrarme de que no te vayas, mi echarte mucho de menos.

Piecito: Yo también te echaría de menos Petrie. (Se ríe por los lametones cariñosos de Púas). ¿Eso significa que tú me echarías de menos?

Púas: (Asiente).

Toph: Pues si eso ocurriera nosotros seriamos los que más te echaríamos de menos.

Aang: El hecho que estéis todos aquí es el motivo por el que siempre venimos.

Piecito: Gracias chicos.

Suki: Oye Cera, ¿y tú qué, tú también echarías de menos a Piecito?

Cera dudosa: Bueno, yo, no sé. Puede que sí o puede que no, no quiero decirlo.

Sokka: Bueno, ya estamos otra vez.

Katara: Uh, eso significa que sí.

Cera: ¡Yo no he dicho eso!

Toph: Pero es lo que piensas en realidad, a mí no me puedes engañar, ¿recuerdas?

Patito: ¿Por qué no quieres decirlo Cera, se trata de un secreto, es eso, eh?

Aang: Nos puedes contar cualquier secreto, y no hay nadie mejor que nosotros para guardarlo.

Cera: Bueno, si de verdad tenéis tantas ganas de que os lo diga, ¡tendréis que cogerme!

Zuko: Sabia que esto tenía truco.

Patito: ¡Corred!

Toph: ¡Puedes correr, pero no podrás esconderte de mí!

Suki: ¡A por ella!

Petrie: Mi cogerte Cera, mi cogerte.

Zuko: Prepárate una buena respuesta.

Piecito: Pues ya puedes darte prisa.

Todo el grupo fue tras Cera, salvo Piecito que era el último. Mientras seguía a los demás, oyó una risa singular que le animó a investigar.

Piecito: Un momento.

Piecito va a inspeccionar unos misteriosos ojos en un arbusto.

Piecito: ¿Eres tú Cera?

Mientras mira dentro del arbusto, una pequeña Cuellilargo de la misma edad que Piecito sale por detrás y le muerde la cola antes de volver a esconderse.

Piecito: Muy bien Cera, tú te lo has buscado.

Piecito continua buscando quien hace esas risas, sin saber que la pequeña Cuellilargo le observa desde un tronco alto. Pero para su sorpresa el tronco empieza a romperse y ella cae hacia abajo enfrente de Piecito.

Piecito: (Risas), eh, tú no eres Cera, eres un Cuellilargo como yo.

Ali: Me llamo Ali, ¿cómo te llamas tú?

Piecito: Piecito.

Ali: Esto, ¿quieres jugar conmigo Piecito?

Piecito: Claro.

Ali tocando con el morro a Piecito: Estupendo, tú la llevas.

Piecito: (Risas), de momento, hasta que te coja.

Mientras Piecito jugaba con su nueva amiga, los demás niños dinosaurios y el grupo Avatar parecían saber dónde estaba escondida Cera: dentro de un arbusto, ya que Aang usaba su cayado para buscar entre las hojas igual que hacían Petrie y Patito con palitos.

Aang: El escondite más antiguo de todos, dentro del arbusto.

Sokka: Vamos Cera, sabemos que estás ahí.

Toph: Puedo verte ahí dentro, no finjas que no estás ahí.

Suki: Púas, ¿haces los honores?

Púas: (Se come parte del arbusto, revelando a Cera dentro).

Katara: ¡Pillada!

Cera: Hala, ya me habéis encontrado.

Zuko: Oh oh, se nos ha vuelto a escapar otro. ¿Dónde está Piecito?

Sokka: No me digáis que se ha perdido otra vez.

Toph: Que va, está justo ahí, mirad.

Patito: Tienes razón Toph, Piecito está con otro Piecito, ahí va.

Katara: Hahahaha, no puede haber 2 Piecitos, eso es imposible. Venid y os lo demostrare.

Los chicos se reúnen con Piecito y Ali, estando ella un poco nerviosa al ver a los demás dinosaurios y los humanos.

Suki: Es verdad, no es otro Piecito, es una chica.

Patito: Sí sí sí sí, es una chica.

Zuko: Y además es muy bonita.

Aang: Oye Piecito, ¿quién es tu nueva amiga?

Piecito: Hola a todos, esta es mi nueva amiga Ali.

Cera: Hola Ali.

Patito: Hola hola hola.

Zuko: Que tal.

Toph: Es un placer, por un momento pensaba que Piecito tenía una hermana.

Todos: (Risas).

Petrie: Hola Ali, mi Petrie.

Patito: Y yo Patito, y este tan grandón Púas.

Púas: (Asiente).

Patito: Como ves no puede hablar como nosotros, no no no no, aunque ha querido decirte hola.

Cera: Yo me llamo Cera, y soy una temible Trescuernos.

Aang: Yo soy Aang, encantado, y estos son mis amigos y familia: Katara, Zuko, Sokka, Toph y Suki. Somos humanos y venimos del futuro.

Toph: Y la mayoría de nosotros tenemos poderes de controlar elementos de la naturaleza.

Ali: (Queda impactada).

Piecito: ¿Qué pasa Ali?

Ali: Que, que tengo miedo.

Toph: ¿Miedo de qué?, si solo estamos nosotros.

Zuko: Creo que se refiere a eso.

Katara: ¿Es que te damos miedo?

Petrie: Ya lo creo, Petrie dar mucho miedo. (Se hincha como un globo).

Patito: (Se ríe de lo que hace Petrie y al tocarle se desinfla).

Cera: De los que estamos aquí solo puedo dar miedo yo que soy una feroz Trescuernos.

Toph: No digas tonterías Cera, la única que da miedo aquí soy yo.

Sokka: ¿Y se puede saber por qué?

Toph: Porque yo puedo hacer esto, (invoca una roca desde el suelo y luego la destruye, lo que aterroriza a Ali).

Ali: ¡Ah!, (se esconde debajo de Piecito).

Piecito: ¡Toph, no hagas eso, todavía no le he contado sobre vuestros poderes!

Toph: ¿Qué?, solo ha sido una demostración.

Katara: Pero es que tiene razón, perdona Piecito.

Aang: No tienes por qué tener miedo de nosotros.

Piecito: Aang tiene razón, te aseguro que son todos muy simpáticos.

Ali: Pero Piecito, no son Cuellilargos como nosotros, y yo nunca he visto criaturas como ellos, sean lo que sean. Esto, perdonadme, ahora no puedo jugar.

Piecito: No entiendo de que tiene miedo.

Cera: No tiene miedo, lo que pasa es que es una creída, no la necesitamos.

Katara: ¡Cera, contrólate, es normal que este algo asustada al conocernos por primera vez!

Toph: No sé, yo creo que solo quiere jugar con Piecito solo porque es el mismo de su especie, una racista.

Zuko: No es eso, solo necesita ver que puede confiar en nosotros, aunque no sé cómo.

Aang: Paciencia, acabará dándose cuenta.

Cera: Chicos, vámonos.

Petrie: Si, mi ya ir.

Sokka: Bueno, esta vez te has lucido Toph.

Patito: ¿Vienes con nosotros Piecito?

Piecito: Si, ya voy.

Antes de que Piecito pudiera seguir a sus amigos oyó un ruido entre las plantas, y a alguien que quería llamar su atención.

Ali: Piecito, estoy aquí.

Piecito: ¿Has cambiado de idea, quieres jugar conmigo y con mis amigos?

Ali: (Responde bajando la cabeza).

Piecito: Ay, que lastima.

Al momento Ali empezó a poner caras graciosas, lo que hizo reír a Piecito.

Petrie: ¿Dónde estar Piecito?

Sokka: Esta allí, y con esa chica otra vez.

Toph: Os lo dije.

Cera: Esta claro que si Piecito quiere jugar con ella es porque ya no es nuestro amigo.

Todos: ¿Qué?

Suki: No digas bobadas Cera, Ali solo se siente a gusto de momento con Piecito.

Aang: Y no sería justo privar a Piecito de otra amiga más.

Katara: ¿No será que estas celosa Cera?

Cera: Hum.

Toph: Que raro.

Sokka: Lo considerare como un sí.

Suki: Creo que ya es hora de ir a montar el campamento.

Katara: Adelantaos vosotros, yo iré luego.

Aang sin embargo se queda con Katara.

Aang: ¿A dónde vas Querida?

Katara: A ver cómo está el abuelo Cuellilargo, tengo un mal presentimiento de lo que le paso esta mañana.

Aang: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Katara: No lo sé, pero por mi experiencia como sanadora se reconocer cuando una persona está enferma o herida, y aunque sea un dinosaurio, tengo que asegurarme. Espero equivocarme.

Mientras tanto, Piecito seguía jugando con Ali en un río.

Ali: Ven aquí.

Piecito: Voy.

Al ir hacia ella Piecito resbaló y se mojó, lo que hizo gracia a Ali, aunque ella también resbaló y obtuvo el mismo resultado.

Ali: Vaya, lo siento Piecito.

Piecito: Bah, no te preocupes.

Ali: Eres muy simpático Piecito, espero que seamos amigos.

Piecito: Ya somos amigos, y los amigos lo comparten todo. ¡Los amigos!, me he ido sin decirles nada, tengo que ir a ver si se han enfadado.

Los 2 vuelven al sitio donde Piecito le presentó a Ali a todos sus amigos.

Piecito: ¡Cera, Patito, Petrie, Púas, chicos! Ay, ya es tarde, habrán vuelto a casa.

Ali: Sí, supongo.

Aang bajando de un árbol: No, todos no.

Piecito: Aang, que bien que aún estas aquí. ¿Dónde están los demás?

Aang: Cera y los demás se marcharon a casa y los míos a montar el campamento. Yo supuse que volverías, así que te he estado esperando.

Piecito: Siento haberte echo esperar mucho.

Aang: No pasa nada, pero deberías volver a casa.

Piecito: Sí, seguro que mis abuelos están preocupados.

Ali: ¿Cómo ha subido a ese árbol?

Cuando volvieron los 3 a la pradera vieron a todos los Cuellilargos viajeros observando algo en un centro. Al pasar entre ellos, vieron algo impactante: el abuelo de Piecito estaba tumbado en el suelo, con la abuela y Katara a su lado con miradas de preocupación.

Piecito: Abuela, Katara, ¿a qué viene esto, que le pasa al abuelo?

Katara: Tengo malas noticias Piecito, mis sospechas eran ciertas. Tu abuelo está muy enfermo.

Aang: ¿Enfermo?

Piecito: Pero se va a poner bien, ¿verdad?

Abuela de Piecito: No lo sé Piecito. Algunos dinosaurios se recuperan, y otros no.

Piecito: Katara, tú puedes usar el agua para curar, ¿podrás hacer que se recupere?

Katara: Me temo que no puedo hacer nada Piecito. El poder sanador del agua solo funciona con heridas, malestares y traumas simples y enfermedades por envenenamiento, pero es inútil contra las enfermedades de este tipo, solo he podido frenar sus efectos.

Aang: ¿Entonces qué podemos hacer?

Anciana Cuellilargo: He visto esta enfermedad muchas veces en mi vida, ningún dinosaurio se recupera de ella a no ser…

Piecito: ¿A no ser qué?

Anciana Cuellilargo: A no ser que coma los pétalos dorados de la flor de la noche.

Katara: ¿La flor de la noche?, ohhhhh.

Aang: Espera, ¿quiere decir que hay una clase de flor nocturna medicinal para esto?

Anciana Cuellilargo: Los dinosaurios enfermos que los comen se curan siempre que logren comerlos a tiempo.

Piecito: Abuela, tenemos que conseguir esa flor para el abuelo.

Abuela de Piecito: Anciana, ¿dónde puedo encontrar flores de la noche?

Anciana Cuellilargo: En la tierra de la que venimos, la Tierra de las Brumas.

Aang: ¡¿La Tierra de las Brumas?!

Katara: ¡Cuellilargos, ¿quién puede guiarnos a la Tierra de las Brumas?!

Cuellilargo 1: Yo no.

Cuellilargo 2: Yo no pienso volver.

Anciana Cuellilargo: Esa tierra ha cambiado muchísimo, los Cuellilargos ya no son bien recibidos allí.

Piecito: ¿Entonces que va a ser de mi abuelo?

Anciana Cuellilargo: Es demasiado peligroso.

Todos los Cuellilargos viajeros dejaron solos a Aang y Katara y la familia Cuellilargo. Ali sin embargo todavía estaba presente.

Madre de Ali: Vamos Ali, ya es tarde.

Ali: Pero mama, tenemos que hacer algo para ayudarles.

Madre de Ali: Lo siento cariño, no podemos hacer nada.

Abuelo de Piecito: Piecito.

Piecito: Aquí estoy abuelo.

Abuela de Piecito: Parece que el agua sanadora ha hecho algo después de todo.

Abuelo de Piecito: Piecito, quiero que me prometas ahora mismo, que en el caso de que llegue a pasarme algo…

Piecito: No digas eso abuelo, no va a pasarte nada. Yo me ocupare de cuidarte. Sé que Katara puede hacer más de lo que sabe.

Katara entristecida: Piecito, yo…

Abuelo de Piecito: Ya has oído lo que ha dicho tu amiga y tú todavía eres muy joven y la abuela ya no es tan fuerte como lo era antes. Si nuestro querido valle cambia, yo no estaré aquí para protegeros. Pero nuestros primos son fuertes, y la anciana es muy sabia.

Aang cabizbajo: Pues para ser sincero, a mí no me parece tan sabia.

Abuelo de Piecito: Piecito, prométeme que tu abuela y tú os uniréis a su manada en caso de que ocurra algo.

Piecito: Abuelo, no puedo dejar a mis amigos del grupo Avatar, este es el único sitio que conocen de nuestro mundo y el único donde sé que puedo verles siempre.

Abuelo de Piecito: En ese caso, hay una alternativa, arriesgada pero segura. Aang, ¿puedes acercarte, por favor?

Aang: Sí abuelo Cuellilargo, ¿qué es?

Abuelo de Piecito: Aang, dado que Piecito confía mucho en ti, más que en cualquier otra persona en el mundo, quiero que tú también me prometas algo.

Aang: Por supuesto, lo que sea.

Abuelo de Piecito: En el caso de que me pase algo a mí o al valle y que Piecito y la abuela no se vayan con la manada de nuestros parientes viajeros, quiero que tú y tus amigos les llevéis con vosotros a vuestro mundo y que cuidéis de ellos.

Ante esta extraña y curiosa petición, Aang, Katara y Piecito se quedaron desconcertados y sin palabras.

Katara: ¡¿Qué, lo, lo dice en serio, a nuestra época?!

Abuelo de Piecito: Desde luego, vosotros sois muy fuertes y sabios, de eso no cabe duda, y conocéis muy bien todo vuestro mundo. Sé que en vuestro tiempo la abuela y Piecito no podrán estar en mejores manos. De eso estoy seguro. Prométemelo Aang.

Aang: Yo, lo prometo.

Piecito: Pero abuelo, si te vas a poner bien.

Abuelo de Piecito: Prométemelo.

Piecito derramando lágrimas: Te lo prometo.

Abuela de Piecito: Ya es hora de dormir Piecito.

Piecito: Déjame que te ayude con el abuelo.

Abuela de Piecito: El mejor modo de ayudarme es que te vayas a descansar.

Piecito: Pero tiene que haber algo que yo pueda hacer.

Abuela de Piecito: Piecito, todos tenemos que aceptar lo que nos depara el gran círculo de la vida.

Katara: Tranquilo Piecito, nosotros ayudaremos a tu abuela.

Abuela de Piecito: No Katara, vosotros también tenéis que iros a dormir, ya habéis ayudado mucho.

Aang: Como quiera. Buenas noches Piecito.

Aang no recibió respuesta alguna de su amigo, pues estaba triste, lo que le preocupaba.

Katara: Vamos Aang, como ella ha dicho, les dejaremos solos.

Mientras Aang y Katara volvían al campamento, Piecito y su abuela se dirigían al nido.

Piecito entristecido: ¡No!

Abuela de Piecito: Tienes que procurar comprenderlo, pequeño. No podemos hacer nada. Pero no te preocupes, el gran círculo de la vida también nos trae muchas cosas buenas. Y a veces cuando menos las esperamos.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: El Círculo De La Vida-Grandma's Lullaby-Título original).

Abuela de Piecito: El círculo de la vida, es simple, pero profundo.

(Es una línea recta que da vueltas sin cesar, comienza al principio, y nunca acabará)

(Es el secreto eterno, este círculo sin fin)

(Cada día tras día, la rueda girara)

(No puedes pararla, ni hacer que vuelva atrás)

(Cada generación es una vuelta más que dar, vueltas y más vueltas dan, girando, girando, girando, girando)

(Cría a los pequeños, verás que crecerán)

(Y hacer que luego en ellos, se repita la función)

(En la naturaleza, el hombre y la mujer, completan el círculo, el círculo incesante, el círculo eterno, sin fin)

Abuela de Piecito: Buenas noches, pequeño mío.

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Tras ver como su abuela volvía con su abuelo enfermo, Piecito trató de buscar una postura cómoda para coger el sueño, pero no podía dormir sabiendo que su abuelo estaba grave.

Piecito: Hay una cosa que puedo hacer, encontrar la flor de la noche. Volveré, no os preocupéis por mí. Lo siento Aang, pero mi abuelo no puede esperar, cuanto antes vaya a buscarla mejor, y sé quién me puede llevar.

Mientras Piecito iba a buscar a la manada de Cuellilargos viajeros, Aang y Katara estaban volviendo a su campamento, aún con las conciencias perturbadas.

Katara: ¿Estas bien Aang?

Aang secándose las lágrimas: Sí, estoy bien, todo lo que puedo.

En el campamento estaba el resto del equipo Avatar alrededor de una hoguera.

Zuko: Ah, ya estáis aquí.

Sokka: ¿Dónde os habéis metido?, habéis tardado demasiado. Se os ha enfriado la cena.

Toph: No, me la comí yo.

Suki: ¿Qué?, eso sería más propio de Púas.

Toph: Era para que no se echara a perder.

Zuko: Aang, ¿a qué viene esa cara triste?

Katara: Tenemos que hablar, ha ocurrido algo.

Tras un resumen de los sucesos respecto al abuelo de Piecito y la promesa de Aang, empieza el kit de la cuestión.

Zuko: ¿Una flor nocturna con pétalos dorados?

Suki: ¿Y esa flor es la única cura contra esa enfermedad?

Aang: Por la manera que lo dijo la matriarca y como reaccionaron todos, sí.

Katara: Y lo peor es que solo se encuentra en esa tierra de donde procede la manada.

Sokka: La Tierra de las Brumas.

Aang: Yo no sé si lo que dicen que es un sitio peligroso es verdad, pero Piecito está muy afectado por lo de su abuelo.

Toph: Bueno, si la manada no va a hacer nada por ayudar, tendremos que hacerlo nosotros.

Aang: Eso es justamente lo que iba a decir. Chicos, tenemos una nueva misión: encontrar la flor de la noche para curar al abuelo de Piecito antes de que sea tarde.

Zuko: No es imposible, aun así es complicado. No sabemos cómo llegar a la Tierra de las Brumas.

Sokka: Cierto, necesitamos un guía, alguien que ya ha estado en ese sitio y sepa cómo llegar.

Suki: No creo que ningún miembro de la manada quiera cooperar si están todos tan asustados de ese lugar.

Katara: ¿Y si se lo pedimos a Ali?

Toph: ¿A ella, por qué?, si nos tiene miedo.

Aang: Pero es amiga de Piecito, si le decimos que eso le alegrara seguro que accederá a ayudarnos.

Zuko: Bien, entonces se lo pediremos mañana, y también debemos avisar a los demás para que mantengan tranquilo a Piecito durante nuestra búsqueda.

Suki: Porque si sabe que nosotros vamos a por la flor, se sentirá mejor al saber que le ayudaremos a salvar a su abuelo.

Sokka: De acuerdo, ahora a descansar para avisar mañana a nuestros amigos y Piecito antes de empezar la búsqueda.

Al mismo tiempo que el equipo Avatar se puso a dormir, no sabían que Piecito se iba a adelantar. Estaba justo en medio de la manada de Cuellilargos, pasando con cuidado entre ellos, hasta que encontró a Ali dormida.

Piecito hablando bajo: Ali, Ali despierta.

Ali: ¿Qué pasa?, Piecito.

Piecito: Shh.

Ali: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Piecito: Tengo que encontrar la flor de la noche.

Ali: ¡¿Qué?!

Piecito: Ven conmigo.

Ali y Piecito se alejaron de la manada para hablar más discretamente.

Piecito: ¿Me dirás dónde encontrarla?

Ali: No debo hacerlo, es demasiado peligroso. La Tierra de las Brumas está llena de monstruos terribles, no puedes ir tú solo.

Piecito: No iré solo, les pediré a Cera, Patito, Petrie, Púas, Aang y a los demás que me acompañen.

Ali: ¿Y a mí no me lo vas a pedir?

Piecito: Bueno, es que, he pensado que tú no querrías venir porque, como no te gustan mis amigos, por esa razón no te he dicho nada.

Ali: Iré contigo pero, no podemos llevar a los otros.

Piecito: ¿Qué?

Ali: Compréndelo, si nos acompañan seguro que nos acaban retrasando.

Piecito: No sé qué decirte.

Ali: Vamos Piecito, yo conozco el camino y ellos no. Date prisa, debemos alejarnos antes de que se despierten los mayores.

Ambos pequeños Cuellilargos se pusieron en marcha de noche, cosa que hace que por la mañana todos estaban buscando a Piecito: Petrie y Aang buscaban por el aire y entre los árboles, Patito y Katara por el agua de los arroyos y charcas, y Zuko, Toph, Suki y Sokka registraban todos los matorrales, troncos y agujeros que encontraban. Al final de un rato buscando, todos se reunieron dónde estaban Cera y Púas esperando.

Sokka: Bueno chicos, ¿habéis tenido suerte?

Patito: Katara y yo no encontramos a Piecito por ninguna parte.

Petrie: Mí y Aang tampoco verle por ahí.

Toph: Y yo no le he sentido por ninguna parte.

Zuko: Es como cuando Aang desapareció de Isla Ascua a pocos días de la llegada del cometa de Sozin.

Suki: ¿Dónde creéis que puede estar?

Cera: Probablemente se habrá escondido para poder jugar con esa tonta de Ali, (imita a Ali de forma graciosa)= Piecito tengo miedo, tus amigos me dan mucho miedo, haz que se vayan por favor, haz que se vayan.

La actuación graciosa de Cera hizo reír a todos, excepto a Aang, Katara y Zuko que se quedaron confusos.

Katara enojada: No veo donde está la gracia.

Toph riéndose: Habla por ti Princesita, hazlo otra vez Cera por favor, hazlo otra vez.

Abuela de Piecito: ¡Piecito, Piecito!

Aang: ¡Silencio, escuchad!

Zuko: Es la abuela de Piecito, le está llamando.

Abuela de Piecito: ¡Piecito, ¿dónde estás?!

Patito preocupada: Eso es que pasa algo, sí sí sí sí, sí sí sí sí.

Suki: ¡A ver calma todo el mundo, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que alguno de nosotros vio a Piecito?!

Katara: Fue ayer antes del ocaso, pero esto no tiene sentido. Con su abuelo tan enfermo él no querría separarse de él.

Aang: A menos que… Oh oh, tengo un mal presentimiento.

Sokka: ¿Por qué, sabes dónde está?

Aang: No, pero se me ocurre un lugar donde podría ir. Después de todo lo que ocurrió ayer, él solo habría ido a un destino claro.

Todo el equipo Avatar: ¡La Tierra de las Brumas!

Aang: ¡Oh no, me temía que esto iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano!

Abuela de Piecito: ¡Piecito!, temo que haya ido a buscar la flor de la noche, oh mi valiente Piecito.

La escena cambia al Misterioso Más Allá, donde los 2 pequeños Cuellilargos se desplazan por el camino que uso la manada de Ali cuando fueron al valle.

Piecito: ¿Estas segura de que sabes a dónde vamos?

Ali: Bueno, más o menos.

Piecito: ¿Más o menos?

Ali: Veras, la manada ha viajado tanto que a veces no sé muy bien donde estoy, o donde he estado. Pero no te preocupes, creo que es por aquí.

Piecito suspiró al creer que estaban perdidos, aun así siguieron caminando. Cuando llegaron a un pequeño cañón, Ali parecía más confiada por donde iban.

Ali: ¡Piecito!

El lugar que le enseño Ali a Piecito era para quedarse sin palabras: una enorme cascada con 2 arcoíris que escondían la entrada secreta de una cueva.

Piecito: Es precioso.

Ali: Me acuerdo perfectamente de esta cascada, así que después de todo vamos bien. Ven, hay que pasar por esa cueva.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la entrada de una cueva húmeda bastante espectacular.

Piecito sorprendido: ¡Ala!

Ali: Vamos.

Ambos se pusieron a saltar alegremente en el agua internándose en la cueva, sin saber que estaban siendo observados por un Arrastrapanzas (Deinosuchus), hasta que Ali se detuvo y también a Piecito.

Piecito: ¿Por qué te detienes Ali?

Ali: Agua oscura, eso significa que es muy profunda, la otra vez la pase sobre mi madre.

Piecito: ¿No hay otro camino en la cueva?

Ali: No lo sé.

Piecito: Bueno, entonces tendremos que explorar, ¡vamos!

Mientras los 2 seguían adentrándose en la cueva, el Arrastrapanzas seguía observándoles, pero no era el único: un extraño pájaro, un Pico Afilado (Ichthyornis) les estaba siguiendo. Ellos sin embargo siguieron caminando hasta que Piecito encontró una entrada con luz.

Piecito: Ali mira, debe de ser por ahí. Una carrera.

Pero cuando llegaron hasta el final solo encontraron un profundo acantilado con muchas estalagmitas afiladas en el fondo.

Piecito: Creo que deberíamos volver atrás.

Eco de la cueva: Volver atrás, (repetido).

Ali sorprendida: ¿Quién es ese?

Piecito: No tengo ni idea, pero está claro que quiere que nos vayamos. ¡¿Quién eres?!

Eco de la cueva: ¡¿Quién eres?! (repetido).

Piecito: ¡Soy Piecito!

Eco de la cueva: ¡Soy Piecito!, (repetido).

Ali: No puedes estar abajo si estás aquí arriba, ¿verdad?

Piecito: No, está claro que no.

De repente el suelo comenzó a temblar bruscamente, lo que hizo caer estalactitas del techo.

Piecito: ¡Un terremoto!

Ambos corrieron esquivando las estalactitas afiladas que caían, rumbo a la salida. Entonces también se abrió una grieta enorme en el suelo.

Piecito: ¡Salta!

Cuando Ali consiguió llegar a una zona segura se dio cuenta de que Piecito no estaba con ella. Al mirar atrás vio una enorme muralla de rocas que bloqueaba el acceso hacia el interior de la cueva, justo donde estaba Piecito.

Ali: ¡Oh Piecito, Piecito!, ¡Piecito, ¿te encuentras bien?!

Ali intentó mover las rocas sin éxito.

Ali: No puedo mover esto yo sola.

Ella se quedó deprimida un momento hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

Ali: No te preocupes Piecito, volveré.

Mientras Ali iba hacia la salida de la cueva, Piecito se recuperó del derrumbe.

Piecito: ¡Ali, Ali!, ¡¿Puedes oírme?!

Piecito intentaba encontrar alguna ruta entre las rocas, sin saber que aún estaba en el territorio del Arrastrapanzas. Mientras en el valle, la abuela Cuellilargo, Aang y Katara le explicaban a todos los demás lo ocurrido el día pasado.

Abuela de Piecito: Y cuando el abuelo de Piecito cayó enfermo, la anciana nos dijo que solamente los pétalos de la flor de la noche podían curarlo.

Aang: Piecito estaba muy preocupado por su abuelo.

Katara: Entonces lo más probable es que haya ido a la Tierra de las Brumas a buscar la flor de la noche.

Patito triste: Oh no no no no.

Cera: O puede que simplemente este jugando con esa tonta como se llame.

Suki: No se llama "como se llame" Cera, se llama Ali, ¿recuerdas?

Zuko: Piecito no se iría a jugar por ahí solo o a alguna parte sin llamarnos.

Sokka: Y menos con su abuelo tan enfermo.

Abuela de Piecito: Además, Ali también ha desaparecido.

Todos le miran de forma acusadora a Cera.

Katara: Probablemente ella conoce el camino a la Tierra de las Brumas.

Abuela de Piecito: Estoy segura de que ella y Piecito están buscando la flor de la noche.

Patito: Oh no te preocupes, nosotros iremos a buscarles, sí sí sí sí.

Toph: Bien dicho Patito.

Abuela de Piecito: No niños, no lo hagáis. No quiero que también os arriesguéis vosotros.

Aang: Pero nosotros si podemos, además ya teníamos planeado ir por nuestra cuenta a por la flor de la noche.

Abuela de Piecito: No Aang, eso os incluye también a vosotros. La Tierra de las Brumas es un lugar peligroso.

Sokka: Abuela Cuellilargo, con todos mis respetos, nosotros ya hemos estado en situaciones y lugares peores que esa Tierra de las Brumas.

Toph: Si logramos derrotar a un ejército entero y salvar el mundo, esto solo será un paseo por el campo.

Abuela de Piecito: Aun así no quiero que os pongáis en peligro, tenéis que prometerme que no vais a ir allí.

Todos se quedaron en blanco ante lo último que dijo.

Cera levantando la pata de detrás: Eh, lo prometo.

Púas: (También levanta la pata de detrás).

Patito: Lo prometo.

Petrie: Mi también prometerlo.

Zuko: Nosotros también.

Después el grupo se dirigió de nuevo al bosque.

Aang: No me gusta mentir de esta manera, hacer una promesa para después romperla. Luego esto me atormenta en la conciencia.

Katara: A mí tampoco me gusta, pero debemos hacerlo para ayudar a Piecito y su familia.

Cera enojada: Cuanto más lo pienso más enfadada me pongo. Piecito debió avisarnos también a nosotros. Pero no, él solo quería ir con su nueva amiga.

Petrie: Sí, con nueva amiga.

Zuko: No lo creo, tiene que haber una razón por la que no pidió nuestra ayuda.

Patito: A lo mejor pensó que no tendríamos ganas de ir, a lo mejor.

Toph: Esa excusa no hay quien se la crea, por mí me hubiera gustado ir.

Aang: Yo creo que Piecito estaba tan desesperado por ayudar a su abuelo que no pudo esperar a avisarnos.

Cera: Ja, pues a lo mejor cambio yo de opinión, a lo mejor se me quitan las ganas de ir a buscar a Piecito.

Toph asombrada: ¡Cera, no lo dirás en serio!

Sokka: No lo dice, lo que pasa es que esta picada.

Cera: No lo estoy. Y además, ¿quién de nosotros sabe dónde está esa Tierra de las Brumas?, porque seguro que los mayores no nos lo dirán.

Katara: Ahí nos has pillado. Nosotros teníamos pensado pedirle ayuda a Ali para que nos guiara hasta allí.

Cera enojada: ¡¿Qué?!

Sokka: Sí, sin duda esta celosa.

Suki: Pero como se fue con Piecito y los adultos no quieren volver, ¿cómo llegaremos a esa tierra y encontraremos a Piecito?

Ali corriendo entre las hierbas altas: ¡Cera, Patito, Petrie, Púas, Aang, chicos! Por fin os encuentro.

Patito: ¡Ali!

Petrie: ¡Tú volver!

Zuko: ¿Dónde está Piecito?

Ali temerosa: Piecito, pues esta, veréis, hubo un gran terremoto, la cueva se desmoronó y…

Sokka: ¡¿En una cueva desplomada?!

Suki: ¿Quieres decir que Piecito está atrapado dentro de una cueva y le has dejado solo?

Ali: Tenéis que venir conmigo.

Petrie: Ya vamos Ali.

Cera: ¡Pues nosotros no vamos!, ¿por qué tenemos que creerla? Seguramente se ha inventado esa historia.

Ali: ¡No me la he inventado!

Petrie: ¿Y entonces que hacemos?

Katara: Deberíamos ir con ella.

Cera: ¿Qué, cómo puedes creerla?

Toph: Cera, Ali está diciendo la verdad, sé de estas cosas.

Ali: De verdad que necesito vuestra ayuda para limpiar el derrumbe.

Toph: Si buscas ayuda para quitar un derrumbe de cueva, has acudido a las personas adecuadas.

Aang: Vamos contigo, a por Piecito y la flor de la noche. Vosotros podéis venir si queréis, toda ayuda es bienvenida.

Patito: ¿Tu que dices Púas?

Tras un rato de reflexionar, Púas se unió al equipo Avatar y Ali a ayudar a Piecito.

Zuko: ¿Y qué decís vosotros?

Patito: Yo también voy.

Petrie: Mi también.

Cera quedándose sola: Que tontos sois.

Cera se quedó sentada en la colina mientras los demás acompañaban a Ali a rescatar a Piecito. En la cueva Piecito intentaba mover por sí mismo las rocas del bloqueo sin éxito.

Piecito: ¡Ali, Ali! ¡Ali, ¿estás ahí?! Tengo que encontrar otra salida.

Piecito se adentró en la cueva en busca de otra salida, llegando solo a ver unos huecos en el techo de la cueva.

Piecito: Al menos esto no está tan oscuro.

De repente, algo de entre las sombras empezó a seguirle, algo que Piecito notó al oír extraños pasos detrás de él. Aunque le asustó, siguió caminando sin saber qué hacía esos sonidos, hasta que cuando paró notó algo tocándole por detrás, pero solo vio una extraña cara mirando entre sus patas. Esto hizo que saliera corriendo hasta tropezar con una roca.

Archie: ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi cueva?

Piecito asustado: Pues, veras, yo…

El extraño animal resulto ser un enorme Reptador (Archelon), que trataba de intimidar a Piecito, pero enseguida perdió el miedo al ver que era en realidad.

Piecito: Anda, si no tienes dientes.

Archie: Ah, oh, ya, sí, sí, ya lo sé. No podría asustar a nadie ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello, pero tengo que intentarlo. Esta cueva es un sitio peligroso.

Piecito: Ya lo sé.

Archie: Yo me llamo Archie, ¿y tú?

Piecito: Piecito.

Archie: Dime Piecito, ¿qué haces aquí solo?

Piecito: No estoy solo, estoy con mi amiga Ali, es decir, suponiendo que siga bien.

La escena cambia a la cascada fuera de la cueva, donde Ali guía a Patito, Petrie, Púas y el equipo Avatar hacia la cueva.

Ali: Estamos a punto de llegar.

Aang: Eso espero.

Sokka: Guau, menuda maravilla de paisaje.

Patito: Que bonito.

Petrie: Hala.

Suki: Es precioso.

Ali: Deprisa, Piecito está en esa cueva de ahí arriba.

Katara: Entonces vayamos adentro.

También Piecito guio a Archie hasta el bloqueo.

Piecito: Ali está al otro lado de este muro.

Archie: Vaya, menudo derrumbe, has tenido mucha suerte. Espero que ella también la haya tenido.

Piecito: ¿Crees que podrás ayudarme a salir?

Archie: Claro, al menos lo intentare. Lo más importante es tener voluntad, (intenta mover una roca anclada al suelo) y a veces músculos.

En otra parte húmeda de la cueva, había otro agujero con aspecto de guarida, de donde salió el mismo Arrastrapanzas, a la cual se le acerco el Pico Afilado que se posó en su cabeza, haciendo que reaccionara de forma feroz.

Ichy: Eh, tranquila Dil, soy yo, Ichy.

Dil: Ichy, sabes de sobra que no veo demasiado bien, ¿por qué te acercas a mí de ese modo?

Ichy: Digamos que porque me gusta incordiar.

Dil: En fin, ¿has visto algo para comer?

Ichy: No, nada desde esos pequeños Cuellilargos.

Dil enojada: ¡Ichy, tengo hambre!

Ichy enojado: ¡¿Qué tienes hambre, crees que yo no la tengo?! ¡Te recuerdo que yo hago el trabajo duro!

Dil enojada: ¡¿Tú?, yo consigo la comida!

Ichy: Pero no podrías conseguirla sin mí, yo soy tus ojos.

Dil: ¿Y qué?, yo soy tus dientes, (ruge).

Ichy: Bah, no te necesito.

Dil: Ni yo a ti.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: No Te Quiero Ni Ver-Who Needs You?-Título original).

(Eres como un pico al revés, pues mira tú como yo sin dientes, me amargas la vida, desagradecida, no te quiero ni ver)

(Me sientas siempre como una patada, ¿sí?, pues tú a mí no me gustas nada, eres lo peor que ha dado tu especie, no te quiero ni ver)

(Lárgate, tú eres repugnante, más feo que pifio, con cara de guisante)

(Vete tú, eres la gordinflona, que arrastra por el suelo, su panza con su sebo)

(Eres como una roca en mi pie, pues tú como un dolor en la sien, eres un ser de lo más molesto)

(No sigas aún más, no escaparas de esto, sería incluso más feliz sin ti, no te quiero ni ver)

(Eres tú, ese maldito piojo, y tú peor que un buen golpe en el ojo, de todas las bestias eres la más tonta, no te quiero ni ver)

(Eres como una enfermedad, ja ja, pues tú a mí me haces desesperar, eres tan lista como una piedra, no te quiero ni ver)

(Lárgate, pajarraco pies planos, siempre estas enfadado porque eres un amargado)

(Vete tú, fea, bruja y mala, criatura asquerosa, tan mala y rencorosa)

(Eres como un dolor de muelas, y tú como un bicho que nunca vuela, cualquier otra vida sería mejor)

(Eso es lo que dices, tú eres peor, nuestra relación es imposible)

(La palabra es incompatible, esta situación insostenible, pues vete de aquí pesada pesadilla, vete de aquí)

(Me voy, me voy, me voy, me voy, me voy)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros)

De repente, el Pico Afilado divisó algo interesante que lo obligó a traer al Arrastrapanzas agarrándola por la nariz.

Ichy: Ven aquí, por aquí.

Le llevó hasta donde se veía a Piecito y Archie empujando una roca del muro.

Ichy relamiéndose: Mira, es uno de los pequeños Cuellilargos. Algo me dice que hoy sí que vamos a cenar.

Mientras Piecito y Archie consiguieron derribar la roca, pero tras usar mucho esfuerzo ya estaban agotados.

Piecito exhausto: Es inútil, nunca conseguiremos abrirnos paso. Necesitamos más ayuda.

Todos detrás del muro: ¡Piecito!

Piecito: ¡Archie, son mis amigos!

Aang detrás del muro: ¡Piecito, ¿dónde estás?!

Piecito: Es Aang, ¡estoy aquí!

Mientras al otro lado…

Sokka: Es Piecito, nos ha respondido.

Ali: Hay que darse prisa, puede estar herido.

Suki: Primero tenemos que apartar estas rocas.

Zuko: ¡Toph, Aang, ¿podéis ver el otro lado del muro por el sentido sísmico?!

Katara: ¡¿Veis a Piecito, cómo está?!

Aang: Tranquilos, está bien, es un niño con suerte.

Petrie: Mi sacar a Piecito, (intenta mover una roca) pesa mucho.

Toph: No te molestes Petrie, deja esto a los profesionales, vamos Pies Inquietos, manos a la obra.

Aang: Sí, combinando nuestro control de la tierra podremos derribar eso en unos minutos.

Aang y Toph empezaron a apartar las rocas del muro, pero tan pronto como movían las primeras rocas otro temblor fortaleció el bloqueo.

Sokka: ¡A cubierto!, oh no, esto me trae malos recuerdos.

Katara: ¿Te refieres a aquella vez que estuviste en aquella cueva solo con los hippies?

Sokka: ¡No me lo recuerdes!

Patito: ¿Pero que es un hippie, y de que estás hablando Sokka?

Suki: Os lo contaremos después.

Al otro lado del muro también se sintió el temblor.

Piecito: Parece un derrumbamiento.

Archie: No te preocupes chico, (se oye el rugido del Arrastrapanzas), retiro lo dicho, hazlo.

Ambos vieron al Arrastrapanzas y al Pico Afilado acercándose desde el interior de la cueva.

Ichy: Sigue recto y llegaras a ellos.

Dil: (Ruge amenazante)

Piecito: ¡A correr!

Archie: ¡A esconderse!

Piecito llegó hasta abajo del muro, pero llamó a Archie al ver que no le siguió.

Piecito: ¡Archie, Archie!

Archie saliendo del caparazón: No sobrevivirá él solo.

Ambos se reunieron mientras el predador se acercaba más.

Archie: Piecito.

Piecito: Archie, tenemos que escondernos.

Archie: Sígueme.

Los 2 consiguieron escapar antes de que el cocodrilo les cogiera, dirigiéndose hacia una grieta en la pared.

Archie: Escóndete aquí.

Piecito: ¿Y tú qué?

Archie escondiéndose en el agua: No te preocupes, ahora me ves, y ahora no.

Por suerte, el Arrastrapanzas se pasó el lugar del escondite, pero el pájaro, que lo había visto todo, le siguió para guiarla.

Dil: ¿Dónde está, donde está el Cuellilargo?

Ichy: Ahí, en esa grieta.

Ambos carnívoros fueron a la grieta donde estaba escondido Piecito, que por suerte estaba a salvo de las mandíbulas del arcosaurio. Pero al no poder alcanzarlo, se dispuso a hacer más grande el agujero golpeándolo con la cola.

Ichy: Jejeje, eso es, así se hace compañera, (caen estalactitas cerca) ay, cuidado.

El Pico Afilado vuela para esquivar las rocas y la cola del Arrastrapanzas.

Ichy: Ay ay, eh, que casi me das.

Cuando vio que ya no quedaban más estalactitas que caer del techo, creía haberse librado de cualquier imprevisto, hasta que una estalactita se tumbó sobre él.

Ichy fastidiado: Detesto que me pasen estas cosas.

Los coletazos fueron tan intensos que se sintieron en el otro lado del muro, donde los oyó toda la pandilla.

Zuko: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Ali: ¡Oh no, eso tiene pinta de ser otro terremoto!

Petrie oyendo rugidos: Y de los gordos.

Patito: De los muy muy gordos.

Katara: Eso no parece un terremoto, sino rugidos.

Suki: ¿Podría haber algo más en la cueva que fuera peligroso?

Toph asustada: ¡Ya lo creo que lo hay, y va a por Piecito!

Sokka: ¿Lo habéis visto, que es?

Aang asustado: Pues, se parece mucho a un cocodrilo, pero es gigantesco.

Petrie: ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Piecito correr mucho peligro.

Cera: ¿Se puede saber que hacéis hay parados?

Todos sorprendidos: ¡Cera!

Katara: ¡Has venido!

Toph: ¡Sabía que acabarías viniendo!

Cera: ¿Vamos a salvar a Piecito o no?

Todos: ¡Sí!

Cera cogió carrerilla y embistió contra una roca haciéndola añicos.

Todos: ¡Muy bien Cera!

Esto dio ánimos a todos para continuar limpiando el bloqueo: Petrie y Patito actuaban al mismo ritmo para eliminar las rocas pequeñas, Púas usaba su potente cola para apartar rocas más pesadas junto con Sokka y Suki, Katara usaba tentáculos de agua para agarrar y apartar rocas a gran velocidad, Zuko usaba sus látigos de fuego para triturar las rocas y Aang y Toph usaban el control de la tierra para reducir rápidamente el bloqueo.

Ali: ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

Cera: Sí, quítate de en medio.

Toph: Estamos tardando demasiado, ese monstruo alcanzará a Piecito antes de que quitemos todo esto.

Aang: Se acabó, poneos detrás de mí todo el mundo, voy a quitar este derrumbe yo mismo.

Sokka: Oh oh, sé lo que significa eso, ¡todo el mundo a cubierto!

Ali: ¿Pero por qué?

Suki: Porque ahora vas a ver lo que Aang puede hacer.

Mientras Aang se preparaba a usar el estado Avatar, el Arrastrapanzas ya había terminado de agrandar el agujero donde se escondía Piecito aterrado y se acercaba a inspeccionarlo.

Dil: Sé que está por aquí, ¡lo veo Ichy, lo veo!

Ichy: Enhorabuena, y ahora acaba con él, pero déjame algo.

El gran depredador se disponía a usar sus fuertes mandíbulas aplastadoras de huesos, cuando sin previo aviso Archie se puso entre ellos y Piecito.

Archie: ¡Atrás glotona!

Dil: ¿Qué?

Archie: ¡El chico es una migaja, yo soy una comida!

Ichy: ¿Sí?, yo solo diría que eres el primer plato, ponlos tiesos Dil.

El cocodrilo puso a Archie y Piecito juntos y los empujó con su cola para obligarlos a correr y a perseguirlos junto al muro. Por suerte Aang, ya en el estado Avatar, uso el control del aire potenciado para derribar por completo el bloqueo, lanzando rocas sobre ambos carnívoros.

Piecito subiendo por el muro: ¡Aang, Cera, Patito, Petrie, Púas, estáis todos!

Aang tras salir del estado Avatar: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Petrie: Nosotros echarte de menos.

Patito: Oh Piecito.

Púas: (Le da lametones a Piecito).

Piecito: Jejeje, ¿cómo sabíais que estaba aquí?

Katara: Ali vino a buscarnos y nos guio aquí para ayudarte.

Piecito: Gracias Ali, tenía miedo de que te hubiera pasado algo. Me alegro de que estés bien.

Toph: ¿He oído bien lo que ha dicho Piecito?, oh la la.

Sokka susurrando: Sí, la verdad es que parece que sí hay chispa entre estos 2.

Suki: No seáis ridículos, solo son niños. Es pura amistad.

Toph: ¿Y lo de Pies Inquietos y Princesita?, empezó así también y luego después, ya sabéis.

Zuko: Totalmente diferente, por ahora.

Ali miro a todo el grupo, que le devolvieron una sonrisa demostrando que se había ganado su amistad y confianza, salvo Cera que la ignoraba, lo que la hizo agachar la cabeza triste.

Toph: Espera, algo grande viene hacia nosotros, pero no es el cocodrilo gigante.

Piecito: ¿Cocodrilo?

Archie: Hola, tenemos que marcharnos antes de que se despierten ese monstruo tragón y su amigo.

Petrie y Patito: ¿Quién es este?

Aang: Ay va, una tortuga gigante, y también habla.

Cera: ¿Tortuga?, querrás decir Reptador.

Piecito: Os lo explicaré luego. Vámonos.

Los chicos se reunieron en otra parte de la cueva más segura donde Piecito les contó todo lo ocurrido.

Piecito: Y cuando ese monstruo estaba a punto de convertirnos a Archie y a mí en su cena, llegasteis vosotros a rescatarme.

Cera: Querrás decir cuando yo llegue a rescatarte.

Sokka: Venga ya Cera, Aang es el que ha derribado el muro.

Patito: Y fue Ali la que nos guio hasta aquí.

Petrie: Y tú al principio ni siquiera querer venir.

Cera: ¿Y qué?, eso da igual porque al final he venido. Si querías encontrar la flor de la noche debiste pedir ayuda a tus amigos de verdad.

Aang: Además, con o sin vosotros, íbamos a buscar la flor por ti.

Piecito: ¿De verdad, ibais a hacerlo?

Katara: Claro, los amigos siempre se ayudan, y nosotros tenemos experiencia en este tipo de misiones.

Archie: ¿La flor de la noche, por qué os interesa esa flor?

Zuko: Tenemos que encontrarla para su abuelo que está enfermo.

Piecito: Sí, por esa razón entre en esta cueva.

Suki: Vamos a la Tierra de las Brumas a buscar esa flor.

Archie: Vaya, ¿y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?, yo conozco un atajo.

Al oír esto todos se alegraron y siguieron a Archie hasta la salida de la cueva que supuestamente llevaba a la Tierra de las Brumas.

Ali: Archie lo has conseguido.

Patito: ¡Sí!

Cera: Es la salida.

Toph: ¡Hurra!

Piecito: Gracias Archie, empezaba a pensar que ya nunca saldríamos de la cueva.

Archie: Quiero que tengáis mucho cuidado Piecito. Sois muy pequeños para andar solos por ahí.

Piecito: Ya lo sé, pero es la única forma de ayudar a mi abuelo.

Archie: Solo os pido una cosa, que no os separéis. Aun siendo pequeños, estando juntos seréis fuertes.

Piecito: No te preocupes Archie, estaremos juntos.

Toph: Además, con nosotros a su lado cubriéndoles no habrá nada que temer.

Patito: Sí sí sí sí, ningún problema.

Zuko: Y a ver si nos calmamos esos humos, ¿no, Cera?

Cera: Hum.

Aang: Bueno, pongámonos en marcha.

Archie: Adiós chicos, buena suerte.

Todos: Adiós Archie.

Ali: Piecito, chicos, venid a ver esto.

Piecito: Ala.

Katara: Es precioso.

Zuko: Y misterioso, desde luego que lo es.

Suki: ¿Es, es aquí Ali?

Ali: Sí amigos, esta es la Tierra de las Brumas.

Desde la cima del acantilado se podía observar toda la Tierra de las Brumas, tal como el nombre decía, todo el entorno estaba bañado por abundantes nieblas que cubrían extensos bosques húmedos. De inmediato, todos descendieron al bosque para comenzar la búsqueda.

Sokka: Pues si queréis saber mi opinión, a mí no me parece un lugar aterrador.

Zuko: Sí, yo me esperaba algo más siniestro, no simples nieblas vaporosas.

Suki: Bueno Ali, ¿por dónde empezamos?

Ali: No os separéis, si uno se pierde en la bruma, se pierde para siempre.

Ante esto último, Petrie empezó a temblar.

Patito: No tengas miedo Petrie, yo estoy aquí.

Petrie temblando: Mi no tener miedo, tener terror.

Toph: Y aquí es donde de nuevo vuestra simple vista se vuelve ciega, como yo estoy siempre en el suelo las brumas no me afectan.

Piecito: Por eso te necesitamos mucho aquí, Toph.

Katara: No es el único remedio, como maestra del agua tengo control sobre la niebla, y puedo disiparla cuando me plazca.

Cera parecía no hacer caso de las advertencias de Ali, ya que se puso delante del grupo.

Aang: ¿Cuánto tardaremos en encontrar la flor de la noche?

Ali: Supongo que no mucho.

Suki: Bueno, si es una flor nocturna, supongo que se abrirá de noche.

Sokka: Y con pétalos dorados no será difícil de encontrar.

Al momento de oír extraños ruidos y no saber de dónde venían, Cera empezó a ponerse nerviosa, y más cuando una especie de lagarto pasó entre sus patas y lo sintió.

Cera: (Gritos).

Piecito: ¿Qué ocurre Cera?

Cera asustada junto a un risco: Me ha tocado, me ha tocado algo pegajoso.

De inmediato una niebla espesa cubrió toda la zona, haciendo imposible ver a Cera.

Piecito: ¡Cera!

Cera: (Grita).

Petrie: Ha desaparecido.

Patito: Oh pobrecita Cera.

Aang: No hay por qué preocuparse, disiparé esta niebla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Aang usa el viento para disipar la niebla, pero de inmediato esta vuelve a llenarlo todo.

Aang atónito: ¿Eh, cómo es posible?

Katara: Me temo que el viento no hará desaparecer la niebla, déjame intentarlo a mí.

Aang: ¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer?

Katara: Ay Aang, tanto tiempo juntos y se te ha olvidado lo que te enseñe. Si puedo crear nieblas concentrando la humedad en el aire, también puedo reducirlo para hacerla desaparecer.

Aang: De nuevo me recuerdas por qué eres la maestra.

Katara utiliza el control del agua para disipar la niebla, pero al igual que ocurrió con el uso del aire, esta volvió a aparecer.

Sokka: Sin duda hicieron bien en llamarla la Tierra de las Brumas.

Katara atónita: ¡No es justo, ¿pero qué broma es esta?!

Toph: No os preocupéis, yo aún veo a Cera y puedo llevaros hasta donde está.

Piecito: Te encontraremos Cera, no te preocupes.

Cera asustada: Esta bien, pero daos prisa, por favor.

Tal como vino, la niebla se disipó enseguida.

Piecito: Ahí está.

Toph: Veis como no había que preocuparse, oh oh, ¡retiro lo dicho!

Zuko: ¡Ha esconderse!

El grupo tuvo que apartarse hacia las plantas porque detrás de ellos venía disparada una manada de Devoradores de Huevos (Struthiomimus) asustada que se lanzaron al agua.

Suki: ¡Cera, quítate de ahí!

Mientras Cera se apartó de la estampida, los chicos vieron detrás de ellos lo que los había asustado: un enorme Cabeza Dura (Pachycephalosaurus) macho al cual evitaron, aunque no fue necesario ya que su atención iba dirigida a un rival de su misma especie, con el que se pusieron a darse cabezazos.

Petrie: Uh, darme dolor de cabeza el solo verlo.

Sokka: Pues anda que yo.

Toph: ¿Cómo lo aguantaran?

Aang: Vamos, tenemos que encontrar a Cera.

Toph: No hay problema, sigo viendo donde está, en el mismo sitio.

A continuación, el cielo se pone nublado y empieza a llover.

Toph: ¡No es justo, ahora sí que me es difícil ver las cosas, y me voy a mojar los pies!

Zuko: Pues si sigues así mucho tiempo vas a coger un catarro muy largo.

Piecito: Este árbol nos servirá de refugio.

Katara: Menos mal que siempre estas atento.

Todos se pusieron debajo de un enorme árbol para refugiarse de la lluvia.

Patito: No me gusta nada estar aquí, no no no no.

Suki: Eh, ¿no oís algo?

Petrie temblando: Creo que ser mis dientes, o mis rodillas.

Sokka: No, el sonido viene del árbol, oh oh chicas, mejor que vosotras no miréis arriba.

Suki: ¿Por qué, que hay arriba?

Aang: Digamos que algo pequeño que os da repelús.

En las copas del árbol había montones de pequeñas criaturas parecidas a ratones (Megazostrodon), de las cuales una de ellas, una cría, se cayó y aterrizó en la cabeza de Púas, se asustó, asustó a Patito y salió corriendo hacia un montón de flores. Durante su huida hizo que Toph, Suki y Katara se asustaran del pequeño roedor, y cada una usó un modo de ponerse lejos del animal pues creían que era un ratón: Toph creó un montecito y se quedó en la cima, Suki plantó su espada en el suelo y se subió en la base, y Katara usó el control del agua para mantenerse encima de una columna de agua sobre el suelo. Tal situación provoco la risa inevitable de Aang, Zuko y Sokka al ver la reacción de las chicas, mientras que Púas siguió al animalito hasta las flores.

Petrie: Púas, no ser hora de comer.

Al instante de asomarse el sol y dejar de llover, el animalito estornudó por unas flores y al ver a Púas ambos movieron sus colas al ver al otro simpático, incluso Púas le dio lametones que le hicieron cosquillas.

Patito: ¿Sabes una cosa?, no me das miedo.

Al oír esto el animalito le dio un abrazo a Patito.

Patito abrazando a Cosquillas: No no no no, ningún miedo, eres muy simpático, sí que lo eres, y tienes un pelo muy bonito y muy suave.

Ali: Sí, parece muy simpático, y es muy pequeño, ¿por qué vosotras os habéis asustado?

Sokka: Déjalo, cosas de chicas humanas.

Katara avergonzada: No tiene gracia.

Aang riéndose: Pues desde nuestro punto de vista sí que la tiene, vamos bajad de ahí, no es más que un ratoncito pequeño.

Suki nerviosa: Bueno, pero que no se nos acerque mucho.

Piecito: ¿Por qué no probáis a acariciarlo? , a lo mejor así perdéis ese miedo.

Zuko: Buena idea Piecito.

Toph nerviosa: Bueno, por intentar no se pierde nada, espero.

Mientras Patito sostenía al animalito, Toph probó a tocarlo, a pesar de que aún sentía repelús.

Toph sorprendida: Oye, es verdad, es muy suave y parece que le gusta. No es un ratón de los de nuestro mundo.

Al igual que Toph, Suki y Katara acariciaron al animalito con ganas.

Aang: Bueno, ¿estáis mejor?

Katara: Sí, gracias por animarnos a hacerlo, oye Patito, ¿quieres quedártelo?

Patito: Oh sí sí sí sí, no es mala idea. Voy a llamarte Cosquillas, sí sí sí sí.

Sokka: Que nombre más gracioso.

Piecito: Cosquillas, ¿has visto a nuestra amiga Cera?, es una Trescuernos. Oye.

De inmediato Cosquillas se subió a un árbol y miró en una dirección concreta.

Suki: ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?

Zuko: Creo que sabe dónde está Cera y nos lo quiere mostrar.

Toph: Además de simpático es listo.

Petrie: Mi echar un vistazo.

Piecito: Creo que la está viendo.

Aang subiendo con Petrie: Nosotros también la vemos.

Ali: ¡Estamos aquí!

Patito: ¡Cera!

Zuko: ¡Aquí Cera!

Cera: ¡Ya os veo, os veo!

Pero de repente el risco donde estaba Cera se desplomó y ella cayó al río.

Cera en el agua: ¡No sé nadar, socorro!

Toph: ¡Aguanta Cera, ¿alguna idea?!

Sokka: ¡Te echaremos una liana!

Cera: ¡Daos prisa!

Por suerte, Cera logró agarrarse a un tronco en medio del río mientras el grupo preparaba el rescate.

Piecito: Cera, agárrate a la liana.

Patito le lanzó la liana a Cera, que pudo cogerla con su boca justo antes de que el tronco al que estaba sujeta se rompiera, pero seguía sujeta a la liana.

Piecito al grupo: Vamos, hay que tirar con fuerza.

Sokka: Descuida, todos a una.

Piecito: ¡Tirad, tirad, tirad!

Todo el grupo, incluido Cosquillas tiraban de la liana para acercar a Cera a la orilla.

Sokka: Bien, Katara y Aang, preparaos. Cuando Cera este cerca del borde usad el agua para subirla.

Katara: Muy bien, a tu señal.

Aang: ¡Chicos, tenemos que darnos prisa, porque mirad quien ha vuelto!

Toph: ¿Quién?, yo no veo a nadie salvo nosotros.

Aang: ¡Porque está en el agua, es ese cocodrilo gigante otra vez!

Zuko: Tranquilo, aún está lejos, pero no por mucho tiempo. Tenemos que sacar ya a Cera.

Como dijo Aang, el mismo Arrastrapanzas que encontraron en la cueva nadaba rumbo hacia Cera por el río. Pero no era el único depredador que iba a por ella.

Ichy cortando la liana: Gracias por enseñarnos este estupendo atajo, hacia la cena.

Toph cayendo al suelo: ¿Pero qué, que ha pasado?

Sokka: ¡Que ese maldito pajarraco ha cortado la liana, está con el cocodrilo!

Suki: ¿Y también pueden hablar?

Cera siguió yendo río abajo con el Arrastrapanzas detrás de ella, pero por suerte se confundió de cosa a la que morder.

Dil: ¡Ya te tengo!, (muerde un tronco).

Ichy: ¡Pedazo de glotona, eso no era comida, era un tronco!

Dil: Ya decía yo que sabía raro, (le cae una roca en el ojo), ¡ay, me has pegado!

Ichy: Eso no es cierto, aunque no sería mala idea, (le salpica un chorro de agua), ¡eh, ¿por qué has hecho eso?, me has mojado mis plumas!

Dil: ¿Qué he hecho?, (le alcanza una bola de fuego en la espalda), ¡ay, eso quema!

Ichy: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Un lanzallamas enorme les corta el paso a ambos depredadores.

Dil asustada: ¡Fuego, media vuelta!

Ichy: ¿Cómo lo has visto venir?, creía que no veías bien desde lejos.

Dil: Todo menos el fuego.

Ichy: ¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?, (entonces caen encima de ellos una lluvia de rocas, bolas de fuego y de hielo e incluso proyectiles de aire y de agua), oh, son esos malditos animalillos, y esas cosas que no sé lo que son.

En efecto era el equipo Avatar usando sus poderes para alejar a los carnívoros y los pequeños dinosaurios que junto a Sokka y Suki les tiraban piedras desde la orilla.

Ali viendo a Cera agarrada a una roca: Seguid distrayéndoles, yo salvaré a Cera.

Piecito: Ali no, hay mucha pendiente.

Aang: Te vas a caer.

Ali: No os preocupéis yo, ¡AAAAHHHH!

Ali resbaló y al caer se golpeó con unas raíces que la hicieron perder el conocimiento, algo que notaron los carnívoros.

Ichy: Que bien, el postre. ¡Todo recto Dil, vamos a llenar la tripa!

Dil: Pero Ichy, tenemos que seguir el orden, primero la comida y después el postre.

Ichy: ¿Te crees que eres mi madre?, vamos.

El Pico Afilado se lanza a atacar a Ali mientras ella sigue aturdida.

Suki: ¡Ali!

Patito: ¡Cuidado!

Zuko: ¡Despierta!

Mientras Ali empezaba a recuperarse, el Pico Afilado ya estaba muy cerca y listo para morder, pero algo imprevisto salvo a Ali: las raíces del árbol agarraron al pájaro con dientes afilados y lo dejaron bien atrapado en el árbol, lo que le hizo gracia a Ali.

Ichy: ¿Pero qué es esto, pero cómo?

Katara: Es la demostración de mi nueva habilidad.

Sokka: Hermana, eso ha sido increíble.

Aang: ¿Pero cómo lo has hecho?

Katara: ¿Recordáis cuando vimos que los maestros del pantano podían manipular las plantas controlando el agua de su interior?, pues yo he estado practicando.

Aang: Amor mío, siempre me sorprendes cada día.

Ali aprovechó para subir a lomos del Arrastrapanzas cuando se acercó a la orilla.

Ali: Ya voy Cera.

Cuando el arcosaurio se acercó hacia donde estaba Cera, Ali aprovechó que seguía centrado en ella y dejó que Cera se agarrara a su cola y ambas lograron escapar mientras el depredador se estampó contra las raíces.

Ali: Corre Cera, no puede subir a los árboles.

Ichy enfadado: ¡Has dejado que se escapen!

Dil: ¡¿Yo?, la culpa es tuya!

Ichy: ¡¿Mia?, tú estás chiflada! Anda cállate.

Dil: Eres un bocazas.

Ichy: Pues si yo soy un bocazas a saber lo que eres tú.

Dil: ¿Ah sí?, ahora verás.

Mientras los 2 carnívoros seguían discutiendo, Cera se sentía avergonzada de no haber confiado en Ali y sin embargo ella le había salvado la vida, por lo que estaba en deuda con ella.

Cera cabizbaja: Gracias Ali.

Ali: De nada.

Cera: ¡Eh chicos, ya no tenéis de que preocuparos, Ali y yo ya somos amigas!

Todos: ¡Bien!

La escena siguiente muestra al grupo caminando por el bosque húmedo, con un ambiente mucho más agradable que antes.

Sokka: Dinos Ali, ¿por qué te mostraste tan tímida con nosotros cuando nos conociste y no con Piecito?

Ali: El caso es que como mi manada viaja tanto solamente he tenido amigos Cuellilargos. Pero después de todas las cosas que han pasado, he comprendido que es estupendo tener toda clase de amigos, aunque tengan distinta forma y tamaño.

Aang: Lo sabemos, nosotros lo supimos también hace mucho tiempo. La diversidad es genial, y nos encanta a todos.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Todos Juntos-It Takes All Sorts-Título original).

(Todos juntos será mejor, nuestro mundo y vuestro mundo)

(Este hermoso planeta será alegre, y todos viviremos contentos, compartiremos)

(Todos juntos al caminar, tontos, listos, todos los tipos)

(Para que de todo lo que haya que hacer, y así no haya nada que podamos temer)

(Y conseguir lo que hay que hacer, tener así todos el deber de compartir)

(Todos juntos será mejor, grandes, chicos, bebes también)

(Para que nuestro mundo sea hermoso, para que en el futuro nos quede, esplendoroso)

(Todos juntos al caminar, no dejando, a nadie atrás jamás)

(Y creando un lugar que sea feliz, y juntos podamos sí, saltar y jugar)

(Y conseguir lo que hay que hacer, tener así todos el deber de compartir)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Mientras, para los 2 depredadores, las cosas aún seguían sin resolverse.

Ichy: Deja de lamentarte y sácame de aquí de una vez.

Dil: Sácate tú solito.

Ichy: ¿Y estropear mis plumas? Escucha, si quieres comer tendrás que dar con esos chicos y no vas a poder hacerlo sin mí.

Dil: Esta bien.

Ichy temeroso: No, Dil, te recuerdo que somos amigos. Ay, ¿te has vuelto loca?, has estado a punto de morderme.

Tras los intentos del arcosaurio de intentar cortar las raíces con sus mandíbulas para liberar al Pico Afilado, este se quedó en el suelo enredado.

Ichy: ¡Mira lo que has conseguido, ¿cómo vas a arreglarlo?!

Ante lo último dicho, el gran cocodrilo se relamió y preparó una vez más sus potentes mandíbulas para un mordisco final.

Ichy asustado: ¡No, Dil, déjalo, no, no!

Y como resultado le dejo al pájaro un peinado plumero despeinado que daba risa verlo. Tiempo después, ambos carnívoros emprendieron la persecución a través del bosque.

Dil adormilada: Ichy, llevamos horas buscando a esos chicos, ¿por qué no descansamos los ojos?

Ichy bostezando: Tienes razón Dil, tú sigue andando mientras yo me echo una siestecita.

Dil: Pero oye…

Ichy: ¡Eh, si no quieres que te deje a tu suerte haz lo que te digo!

Dil: Ichy, sabes de sobra que no puedo ver.

Ichy: Ya, pero tranquila, lo más que puede pasar es que tropieces con algo. Adiós.

Dil: Un día, ay (tropieza con un árbol), de estos Ichy, ay (tropieza con otro árbol), un día de estos, ay (vuelve a tropezar), bah olvídalo, ¡ay! (tropieza otra vez).

Ya caída la noche, el grupo continua la búsqueda por una pradera, pero los efectos del sueño empezaban a hacer mella en ellos.

Cera: ¿Falta mucho para que lleguemos?, me duelen los pies y tengo hambre.

Toph bostezando: Pues yo tengo sueño, ¿no podemos parar a dormir?

Suki: Todavía no, ahora que es de noche es cuando tenemos más posibilidades de encontrar la flor dorada.

Piecito: Os entiendo chicas, pero tenemos que seguir adelante.

Zuko: Estoy de acuerdo contigo, el tiempo es vital para tu abuelo, tenemos que encontrar la flor esta noche.

Aang: Además, ya casi hemos llegado, ¿verdad Ali?

Ali: Eso creo.

Katara: ¿Cómo que crees eso, que quieres decir?

Ali: Veréis, la verdad es que yo no he visto en mi vida esas flores de la noche.

Piecito: ¿No las has visto?

Sokka: Y nos lo dices ahora, que estamos agotados.

Toph: Podrías haber empezado por ahí Ali.

Patito bostezando: Tengo mucho mucho sueño, sí sí.

Púas: (Bosteza).

Piecito bostezando: Creo que será mejor que durmamos un ratito.

Aang bostezando: Buena idea, luego continuaremos la búsqueda.

Al mismo instante todos se acoplaron bien para dormir: Púas con Cosquillas y Patito a su lado, Cera junto a Piecito, pero le cedió el sitio a Ali y se puso a su lado, mientras Petrie dormía encima de Ali, Sokka se tumbó sentado a una roca con Suki a su lado, Zuko se acomodó en un montón de hojas, Aang dormía junto a Katara, y Toph dormía a su aire dentro de su tienda de acampada de tierra.

Cuando todos dormían, la luna empezaba a salir de entre las nubes, dando comienzo a la mayor maravilla de la Tierra de las Brumas: al mismo momento en que la luna estaba al descubierto y brillante, unas relucientes flores de pétalos de color dorado empezaron a abrirse y a cubrir toda la pradera. De todos los miembros del grupo, Púas fue el primero en ver el gran espectáculo de alrededor, y se dispuso a despertar a Patito para enseñárselo.

Patito durmiendo: No necesito bañarme Mama.

Púas la incorporó y la puso frente a una de las flores.

Patito adormilada: Ah, que bonitas son las flores de la noche. (Se despierta de golpe) ¡Flores de la noche, Púas son flores de la noche, sí sí sí sí, sí sí sí sí!

Sokka durmiendo: ¡Papa, dile a Katara que no practique sus trucos de magia en mi cama!

Patito: ¡Despierta Toph, aquí están las flores de la noche!

Toph despertándose de golpe: ¡¿Qué, que?, au, mi cabeza! (se da un golpe en la cabeza con el techo de su tienda de roca). ¿Eh?, es verdad, tienes razón Patito. ¡Despertad, despertad todo el mundo, nosotros buscábamos las flores de la noche pero ellas nos han encontrado a nosotros!

Aang: ¿Eh?, ¡Whoa, que maravilla!

Sokka: ¿De dónde ha salido tanto oro?

Zuko: ¡No es oro, son las flores doradas de la noche!

Suki: ¡Y estaban aquí mismo!

Katara: ¡Son preciosas, y están por todas partes!

Piecito: Las hemos encontrado abuelo.

Todos saltaban y corrían de alegría ante aquella sorpresa, pues al fin habían conseguido su objetivo. De inmediato recogieron varias flores que cargaron sobre Púas mientras emprendían el camino de vuelta.

Sokka: Si seguimos andando a este paso llegaremos al valle al amanecer.

Katara: Estoy deseando ver como unas simples flores son capaces de sanar a un enorme dinosaurio.

Patito: ¿Y eso por qué Katara?

Katara: Porque soy sanadora, y será una buena experiencia para mí comprobar el efecto de las propiedades medicinales de estas flores.

Piecito: Púes volvamos pronto a casa.

Ichy saliendo de las hierbas: ¡Sorpresa!, no vais a ir a otro sitio que no sean nuestros estómagos. ¿Verdad Dil?

Dil: (Ruge ferozmente).

Todos: (Gritos).

Aang: ¡Otra vez ellos!

Piecito: ¡Corred!

Sokka mientras corre: ¡¿Por qué no los has sentido Toph?!

Toph mientras corre: ¡Porque aún estoy algo adormilada!

Debido a que fueron pillados por sorpresa por el pájaro de dientes afilados y el cocodrilo, todo el grupo se escondió detrás de una gran roca antes de que el Arrastrapanzas llegara.

Ichy: Les he visto esconderse por aquí, seguro que están detrás de esa roca.

Dil: ¿Qué roca?

Ichy: ¿A ti que más te da?, tú solo quédate cerca de mí. Cuando yo les haga salir, tú los muerdes.

Ambos predadores iban directos hacia la roca. Petrie intentó asomarse para ver algo, pero entonces el Pico Afilado agarró a Petrie y se lo llevó hacia donde estaba su compañera.

Ichy: Mira lo que he encontrado Dil.

El arcosaurio trata de morder a Petrie, pero al parecer el ave carnívora no tiene intención de dárselo.

Dil: Eh, ¿por qué has hecho eso?

Ichy: Porque es pequeño para repartirlo, así que me lo quedo yo.

Dil tratando de pillar a Ichy: Eres un egoísta.

Aang: ¡Petrie está en peligro!

Cera: ¿Qué hacemos chicos?

Cosquillas se armó de valor y fue hacia donde estaban los carnívoros discutiendo.

Zuko: Eh, Cosquillas, ¿qué haces?

Suki: Vuelve, es peligroso.

Ichy: No soy egoísta, tú sí que lo eres. Es mío y no se hable más.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, Cosquillas logró agarrar la cola del Arrastrapanzas y hacer que el Pico Afilado la mordiera en lugar de Petrie.

Dil sintiendo el mordisco: ¡Aaahhh!

Ichy escupiendo la cola: Ha sido sin querer Dil.

Petrie aprovechó la confusión para volver con el grupo.

Aang: ¡Petrie, menos mal que estas bien!

Sokka: Ahora que esos 2 están discutiendo es la oportunidad perfecta para escapar.

Piecito: Vamos.

Todos se apresuraron a huir rápidamente mientras sus atacantes discutían.

Ichy temeroso: De verdad, no quería hacerlo.

Por desgracia ambos oyeron a Cera reírse de ellos, justo donde estaban todos escondidos entre los árboles.

Ichy: Ahí los tienes, ellos tienen la culpa.

La persecución continúo hasta llegar a un tronco que hacía de puente sobre un río.

Suki: ¡Atenta Toph, puente de tronco delante!

Toph nerviosa: Oh oh, (Púas hace que se monte encima de él), gracias Púas, otra vez.

Púas: (Asiente).

Piecito: ¡Que nadie se separe del grupo!

Mientras cruzaban el puente, una de las flores se cayó en mitad del puente, lo que llamó la atención de Patito.

Patito bajando de Piecito: Oh no. Ven aquí flor, tenemos que seguir todos juntos.

Pero mientras cogía la flor, los depredadores ya les habían alcanzado.

Katara: ¡Patito, detrás de ti!

Para el horror de todos, el Pico Afilado agarró a Patito con sus patas y alzaba el vuelo.

Petrie: Mí salvar a Patito.

Aang: ¡Petrie no!

Zuko: Espera, déjale ir, necesita que distraigamos a esa ave y tú puedes usar el aire.

Aang: De acuerdo.

Aang creaba fuertes corrientes de aire para derribar al pájaro dentudo y que Petrie pudiera coger a Patito.

Ichy nervioso: ¿Qué, que pasa, que está pasando?, ¡Dil!

Patito: ¡Petrie!

Ichy: ¡Lárgate, vamos, déjame en paz!

Aang: Ahora verás.

Aang creó un pequeño torbellino que succiono al pájaro y lo arrastro hacia ellos.

Ichy mareándose: (Grita), ¡socorro, socorro Dil!

Dil metiéndose en el río: ¿Dónde estás?, no te veo.

Ichy: ¡Aquí arriba, tonta, ahora me han cogido a mí!

Katara cogiendo a Ichy con un tentáculo de agua: ¡Ya te tengo, suéltala pajarraco, he dicho que la sueltes!

Ichy: ¡Pues hazlo tú primero!

Zuko: ¡Ahora Petrie, agarra a Patito!

Petrie: ¡Suéltala!

Petrie cogió a Patito por un extremo mientras el ave la sostenía por el otro, aunque sus fuerzas se acababan por la presión que ejercía el tentáculo de agua y la velocidad del aire. Al final ambos soltaron a Patito, que cayó al río con fuerza.

Cera: No.

Petrie: ¡Patito!

Piecito: No.

Toph preocupada: Tranquilos, ella sabe nadar, y muy bien.

Al cabo de un momento, Patito salió a la superficie pero inconsciente junto con la flor, pero estaba sobre el morro del arcosaurio.

Petrie: ¡Dejar en paz a mi amiga!

Dil: (Ruge a Petrie y lo lanza volando).

Sokka: ¡Tú, reptador escamoso, ni se te ocurra hacerle nada!

Toph: ¡Sí, o te quedaras sin dientes!

Ichy: No les escuches, ya lo tienes Dil.

Dil: ¿Ah sí?, pues para mí.

El cocodrilo alzó a Patito hacia arriba mientras preparaba sus fauces para engullirla.

Piecito: ¡Patito!

Cera: ¡Despierta!

Ali: ¡Cuidado!

Katara: ¡Abre los ojos!

Suki: ¡Que alguien la coja!

Petrie intentando agarrar a Patito: ¡Patito!

Todos: ¡Patito!

Púas: Pa… Pa… ¡Patito!

Al oír hablar a Púas todos le miraron impactados, y también despertó a Patito del trance.

Patito: ¿Eh, quién ha dicho eso?, (grita al mirar abajo).

Patito logró agarrarse a una rama antes de caer en las mandíbulas del Arrastrapanzas, y la rama de paso le dio una cantidad de golpes en la cabeza. Aun así, el reptil anfibio continuo insistiendo e intentando saltar para alcanzar la rama.

Sokka: Tenemos que hacer algo.

Zuko: Vamos a ayudarla.

Ichy: Vosotros seréis los siguientes, mis pequeños bocaditos.

Aang: ¡Cierra el pico, pajarraco!, (le golpea con su cayado).

Katara: ¡Toma esa!

Zuko: ¡Y no vuelvas!

Patito: Oh, no no no no.

Por suerte para Patito, el Pico Afilado fue directo a parar a la boca abierta del arcosaurio. Entonces Katara invocó una torre de agua en la que se subió Patito y la alzó arriba lo suficiente para que la recogiera Petrie.

Ichy dentro de la boca de Dil: ¡No tragues Dil, soy yo, Ichy!

Dil: ¿Ichy?

Ichy: ¡Abre la boca, idiota!, (sale de la boca). ¡Has estado a punto de comerme!

Dil: Ha sido un accidente Ichy, no te he visto.

Ichy: Claro que no, ¿cómo ibas a verme si no eres capaz de verte la punta de la nariz?, ¡Inútil!

Dil: ¡¿Inútil?, pues sin mí te morirías de hambre!

Ichy: ¡De eso nada!

Dil: ¡Claro que sí!

Ichy: ¡Claro que no!

Dil: ¡Que sí!

Ichy: ¡Que no, que no, que no!

Dil: ¡Que sí, que sí, que sí!

Ichy: ¡Se acabó, Dil!

Dil: ¡Ya estoy harta de ti, Ichy!

Ichy: De ahora en adelante…

Dil y Ichy: ¡Iré por ahí solo!

Tras finalizar la discusión, el Arrastrapanzas le dio un coletazo al pájaro dentudo afilado que lo mando hasta perderse de vista.

Dil: Así aprenderás.

Pero sin nadar mucho, se tropezó con otra criatura acuática.

Dil: Ah, ¿quién está ahí?

La criatura resultó ser un enorme Dentiagudo Nadador de cuello largo (Cryptoclidus), que nada más rugir empezó a perseguir al Arrastrapanzas.

Dil huyendo: ¡Ichy!

Mientras el grupo estaba completo de nuevo.

Piecito: ¡Patito!

Katara: Patito, ¿te encuentras bien?

Patito: Creo que sí, pero me ha parecido oír hablar a Púas.

Toph: Así es Patito, todos hemos oído hablar a Púas.

Púas: Sí.

Zuko: Puede que el hecho de ver a Patito en peligro, haya sacado a la luz su capacidad de hablar.

Aang: Y eso significa que le importas mucho.

Patito: ¡Púas, no sabes lo contenta que estoy, has hablado, sí sí sí sí, has hablado!

Púas: (Le da un lametón a Patito).

Poco después el grupo estaba ya en la cascada por donde llegaron a la Tierra de las Brumas.

Piecito: ¿Seguro que no quieres venir con nosotros, Cosquillas?

Cosquillas: (Afirma con la cabeza).

Sokka: Que pena, te habrías hecho muy amigo de Appa y Momo.

Suki: Te vamos a echar de menos.

Cera: ¿Crees que volveremos a verle, Ali?

Ali: Eso espero, la tierra está cambiando, tal vez algún día vivamos juntos.

Cosquillas se despidió de Púas frotando su morro con el suyo, y después todos los demás se despidieron de él mientras volvía a casa, y ellos volvían al valle. A la mañana siguiente llegaron al valle al amanecer.

Cera: Ya estamos en nuestro valle.

Piecito: Sí, espero que mi abuelo aún este…

Aang: Lo está, estoy seguro, pero debemos darnos prisa y llevarle la flor curativa.

Se dirigieron a donde estaban los abuelos de Piecito.

Piecito: Abuela.

Abuela de Piecito: Piecito.

Katara: Hemos traído las flores de la noche, como prometimos.

Abuela de Piecito: Oh Piecito.

Piecito: ¿El, el abuelo se encuentra bien?

Abuela de Piecito: Está bastante débil.

Aang: No se preocupe, las flores de la noche le curaran. Después de todo, la anciana dijo eso.

Sokka: Espero que sea cierto.

Suki: Y también esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde.

Piecito: ¡Vamos, deprisa!

De inmediato, mientras Katara usaba sus manos sanadoras para aliviar los efectos de la enfermedad, los demás le dieron las flores al abuelo para que las comiera.

Abuela de Piecito: Ha comido todas las que ha podido, ahora solamente nos resta esperar.

Abuelo de Piecito: Piecito.

Piecito: Abuelo.

Abuelo de Piecito: Vaya, hola Piecito.

Piecito: Hola abuelo, ¿qué tal estás?

Abuela de Piecito: ¿Cómo te encuentras, Querido?

Abuelo de Piecito: Muchísimo mejor, las flores de la noche que ha traído Piecito han dado resultado.

Piecito: ¿Entonces la abuela y yo no tendremos que marcharnos del Valle Encantado?

Abuelo de Piecito: Eso es.

Aang: Piecito, ¿cómo está tu abuelo?

Piecito contento: ¡Se encuentra bien, mi abuelo se ha curado!

Todos contentos: ¡Bien!

Katara: Es sorprendente que unas simples flores hayan curado a un animal tan grande al instante, nunca he visto nada parecido.

Zuko: ¡Lo has conseguido Piecito!

Petrie: Mí creer que nosotros irnos ya.

Patito: ¡Ah, tienes razón Petrie, seguro que nuestros papas y mamas están muy preocupados!

Sokka: ¿Y a que esperáis para volver a casa?

Suki: A ver qué excusa les decís.

Todos los dinosaurios se despidieron y marcharon a sus nidos.

Toph bostezando: Creo que nosotros también deberíamos ir a descansar.

Zuko: Sí, hemos viajado toda la noche, este descanso nos lo tenemos bien merecido.

El equipo Avatar también se despidió de Piecito para ir a su campamento a dormir. Tiempo después, la manada de Cuellilargos viajeros empezó a organizarse, algo que los pequeños dinosaurios y humanos observaban.

Aang: ¿Qué estarán haciendo?

Zuko: Supongo que se preparan para continuar su viaje.

Anciana Cuellilargo: Empezad a agruparos, nos iremos de este valle enseguida.

Mientras la manada se preparaba, Ali se acercó al grupo.

Suki: Supongo que ya te vas, ¿no?

Ali: Sí, ha sido maravilloso conoceros a todos, y espero que volvamos a vernos, tengo muchas ganas de volver a veros usar vuestros poderes.

Ante este comentario, Aang, Toph, Zuko y Katara se quedaron sonrojados, lo que hizo gracia a Sokka y Suki.

Ali: Adiós Piecito, sé que volveremos a vernos algún día.

Piecito: Estoy seguro de ello.

Katara hablando bajo: Púes igual tenías razón Toph y entre ellos 2 hay chispa.

Toph hablando bajo: En estas cosas no suelo equivocarme.

Ali: Gracias por ser mi amiga, Cera.

Cera: Ah, qué cosas dices.

Ali: Adiós Petrie, a ti también te echare mucho de menos, (le da un beso).

Petrie: Oh, que emocionante.

Ali: Te echaré de menos Patito, y a ti también Púas.

Patito: Y nosotros también te echaremos mucho mucho de menos, de verdad. Pero Púas ya habla, así que será mejor que te lo diga él mismo. Anda, díselo hermano.

Todos animaron a Púas a decirle adiós a Ali, pero en vez de eso se puso a comer.

Sokka: Púes, no capto de que va eso.

Patito riéndose: Sí sí sí sí, Púas puede hablar, pero cuando quiere.

Aang: Así es Púas.

Todos se rieron de esto último, hasta que vino la madre de Ali para que fueran con la manada.

Ali: Bueno, adiós.

Todos: Adiós Ali.

Todo el grupo observaba como su nueva amiga se marchaba con los suyos del valle. Los pequeños dinosaurios y humanos se retiraron, salvo Piecito, que le venían memorias de los momentos que compartió con Ali desde que la conoció.

Ali en recuerdos de Piecito: Tal vez algún día vivamos todos juntos.

El que Piecito siguiera observando llamó la atención de Aang y Katara.

Aang: ¿Estas bien Piecito?

Piecito: ¿Eh?, claro, es que…

Katara: Tranquilo, volverás a verla algún día. Además, tenéis mucho tiempo para estar los 2 solos mientras crezcáis en todo, y podáis ir a lo vuestro.

Piecito: ¿Eh, que quieres decir?

Aang tapándole la boca a Katara: Nada, nada, cosas de nuestro mundo. Algún día Ali volverá al valle. Además, creo que ya es hora de irnos a casa.

Piecito: Gracias por ayudarme a salvar a mi abuelo, os estaremos esperando.

Katara: Para eso están los amigos.

El equipo Avatar se dio cuenta de que era hora de regresar a su mundo y se reunían en una colina para invocar el portal.

Katara: No lo entiendo Aang, ¿por qué no me has dejado terminar lo que iba a decir?

Aang: Porque Piecito es todavía pequeño para entender las cosas del amor, todavía es un niño algo inmaduro y tiene aún muchas cosas que aprender por la vida, y el amor es una de ellas.

Zuko: Aang tiene razón, si intentas explicarle sus sentimientos hacia Ali, que no creo que aún sean tan fuertes, seguro que se hace un lio.

Katara: Ops, es verdad, no había pensado en eso.

Suki: Es mejor que cuando llegue el momento se lo expliquen sus abuelos.

Toph con los ojos entreabiertos: Perdón por interrumpir esta conversación pero, ¿podemos irnos a casa a dormir por fin?

Sokka: Sí, volvamos a casa.

El equipo Avatar atraviesa el portal luminoso, que después se cierra inmediatamente. Mientras Piecito se reúne con sus abuelos.

Narrador (Aang): Y así, la manada de dinosaurios migratorios abandonó el Valle Encantado hacia una tierra desconocida. Sin duda Piecito y sus amigos, Cera, Patito, Petrie, Púas y nosotros volveremos a ver a Ali algún día. Pero esa es otra historia.

FIN.


End file.
